Shameless Collection of Clop
by JustAnotherBrony15
Summary: Under the sheets and behind closed doors, it's almost impossible to tell what really goes on. But, it's always fun to try and make some guesses on what kid of fun, bed/night time romping the ponies of Equestria get down to business with. Especially when it's kinky. This will be a collection of random, not connected clop stories, updated at my leisure with random characters!


**Warning, this chapter contains**

Nightmare Moon, Celestia

Incest, BDSM (General stuff), Hypnotism/Mind Control, Rape (Both physical and mental)

* * *

A looming, evil glow had shone over Equestria for two days now, and the Lunar Goddess was nowhere to be found. Of course, that is because she didn't _want_ to be found. This would not stop her Sister, or rather counterpart, Celestia. She had been looking around the castle, sent out search parties all across Equestria and even called in favors from the other kingdoms around the world. So far, only traces of her Sister's presence were founded, but all the reports said unsettling things on the traces themselves.

Apparently, the magical residue that Luna left behind was tainted by something, it was dark and relatively unknown to everyone, including Celestia herself. But, she almost knew, with certainty, where her Sister was hiding out, it was simply that the Princess wanted to try and avoid direct confrontation, at least in any sort of combatant situation. It seemed unlikely that they truly _would_ fight in a physical or magical sense, but Celestia knew that she would be the most likely to do such a thing.

Not like Luna, as the Lunar Princess would use mind games and things to destroy their mentalities and emotional connections, before striking a final blow. How did she know this? Whenever she got in trouble, she watched her Sister mentally destroy all her opponents, sometimes even using magic to do so. It was highly taboo, so it didn't happen often. But the white alicorn whom was flying towards the Everfree wasn't all that sure that she could resist such attacks.

However, Celestia couldn't think much more on the matter, as the old castle was coming into view. The decrepit looks of the worn stone and eradicated windows made her cringe a bit. It certainly wasn't a place full of happy memories. Landing lightly on a balcony of the almost half-buried structure, she began to creep forwards. The elder sister kept her keen and wise eyes open, investigating every single crack, stone, piece of furniture and cloth.

_Say what you will about time withering things away, but this place never seems to change_ , Celestia thought to herself. While she may be over a thousand years old at this point, her memory was impeccable. Not as good as her dear Lulu's, however. As her hooves found the strangely fluffy carpet near the stairwell, she turned her head around to look behind her. Nothing.

Just as she turned back, a frightening sight greeted her. Two light, cyan and draconic eyes stared back, something that seemed like a toothy grin below it on what she assumed to be a muzzle. _Is my eyesight failing me?_ Was the only thought that she could register before the image in front of her disappeared. It was foggy, a black smoke which held color around the face. It most definitely resembled her Sister's ethereal mane, which made her eyes widen slightly.

Then, with a small shake of her head, she started walking down the stairs with a neutral expression, the clopping of her hooves ringing out. If she was to face her Sister, she couldn't show any weaknesses, mentally or emotionally, or she would have no chance of defeating her.

Her horn lit up faintly with the golden glow, a bit of her magic making a light so she didn't miss anything, and the other three quarters of it giving a silent tug on the Moon and Sun. She'd done so every now and then, seeing as the Moon was locked in place by the enchantment Celestia put onto a small roll of paper. Though she locked it away so it would not be used, Luna had cracked her code- Which surprised her elder greatly- And made away with it. Sadly, without the paper she couldn't undo or even break the connections. _Why is it that I always make things difficult?_

Having gotten down the stairs, she took a small glance behind her and to the right, which is where she saw the glimpse of something. Or some_one_. Slowly she began moving across the aged carpet, it's red color faded and less royal than it was before. Stranger still, the face Celestia saw before had a familiar and, at the same time, eerie feeling about it. It most certainly was not Lulu, but then whom else could it have been? _Perhaps some evil spirit has taken hold of my Sister's heart._ Of course, Celestia was not a fan of this, so she felt a small surge of anger pass through her as she picked up the pace and began to ascend the dusty staircase.

As soon as her hooves reached the top, the same inexplicable feeling returned, though from behind her. Quickly turning around with her horn alight, she saw nothing but the same dusty stairs. Taken aback, she slowly calmed herself and let out a small sigh, the magic around her horn almost dissipating as the door's knob was lit up with golden magic and slowly pushed open.

The creaking made Celestia wince as she stepped into the room, but her caution and words were lost on her as she saw the inside. There was a deep blue carpet, a black rug at the door, and tapestries all around. It was vibrant and full of color, as if it had never aged. Taking a few more steps, the door closed with a almost inaudible 'click'.

Her jaw slightly agape, she looked to the left and saw a very comfortable looking bed, one that had a welcome sight on it. Celestia's sister, Luna, was laying on the bed, seemingly cowering and looking at the pillows. However, she looked up and gave a large smile, crying out, "Sister!"

Joy overwhelmed her sense of security as she quickly made her way to Luna, embracing her in a hug on the lush and fluffy blue bed. Luna gently hugged her Sister back, and Celestia felt a few tears brimming on her eyes as she said with

extravagant happiness, "Luna! I was so worried something bad happened to you!"

Closing her eyes, Celestia nuzzled her Sister lovingly, finding herself nearly cuddling her like a teddy bear under the covers. A content sigh left her, and Celestia backed her head up a bit and saw Luna smiling back, a serene one instead of Celestia's, which was as wide as it could be.

Luna's eyes were almost half closed, an air of relaxation around her. Which Celestia did just that, and her slightly tensed muscles began to grow a bit warm and, ever so slowly, she laid herself down on the bed, "Luna, I...who put you here?" The strength in her voice was no longer present, and as happy as it was, Celestia also sounded terrible tired. Luna's smile only grew, her half open eyes staring at Tia as she gently said, "Do not worry about that, dearest Sister. Just relax for Us, yes?"

A gentle indigo glow was around Luna's horn, but she didn't notice it. After all, Luna said everything was okay. And she had been rather active lately, her exhausted body was doing her no favors. Still, something in her head was bothering her. What was it again?

Gently, one of Luna's hooves caressed Celestia's cheek and trailed down her neck. It wasn't so much that the action was unusual, but the same strange feeling. Her brow furrowed a bit in confusion, her concentration bordering on barely there and fifty-fifty. Luna whispered sweet words into her ears, which flicked due to the warm breath running over them, "Hush now, Sister...everything's alright. Thou had'st saved Us, there is no reason to worry."

Something, again, was speaking to her. Telling her to sober up from the drowsiness. It was so nice and fluffy, she wanted to nestle into the warmth and fall asleep, _What was it again? There was something important. I saw something._ The world seemed to spin a bit as Luna's horn lit up a bit brighter, but the light was almost lost on Celestia as she wondered what she was forgetting, as well as what the blue color was.

The warmth embraced her softly, but sternly. A gently force began petting down her mane, Clestia giving small sputters of words as she attempted to say something to bring herself even a little out of the trance. Her vision swam, everything becoming barely discernible shapes. Nuzzling softly into the fluffy blue in front of her, she murmured little questions, but the warm feeling beside her simply shushed her, petting her head gently and telling her sweet nothings.

Celestia's eyes began to slide shut, the slow blinks staying longer shut, and the time her eyes were open much shorter. The last words that left her mouth before she truly began to drift off were, "What's happening..?"

"Sleep." Said the voice, much more crisp and clear than all other noises. And Celestia did just that.

* * *

Two eyes shot open, looking around and surveying the area. Celestia's horn glowed a bright yellow as she slowly stood herself up on the bed. Looking around, the room had a strange softness to it's features, most likely from whatever that thing had done to her. Shaking her head, it had cleared up, but no where near enough as she'd like. The livid colors had dissipated, back to what they were supposed to be.

Cursing silently to herself, Celestia realized she had fallen into Luna's trap. Still, she had to try and find Luna. Getting out of the room, stumbling slightly with her muscles still so relaxed, she fumbled with the door for a moment before remembering her magic. Opening the door, she began to walk downstairs, doing her best to stay alert. Something in her head told her to keep walking forward, a gut feeling one might say.

Deciding it was the best course of action, Celestia trotted forward, a few grumbles coming from her. _Not only did I fall into Luna or this...thing's trap, it was so easy! I simply must retain focus._ With a new resolve, she walked forward. Within a minute, she had walked through two, maybe three hallways. They all looked almost the same, but she shrugged it off as she made her way deeper into the castle, underground.

* * *

A pair of eyes and a small light shone in the dark, though there were occasional lamps lit. She followed these lights, almost like a path, she assumed towards where this thing was. As soon as she turned a corner, the lamps led to a small, decorative wooden door. As much as it was old and a bit rotten, it was ajar, and Celestia began to walk to it.

Several smells caught her, one being of some kind of soap and conditioner, the others being of something sweet and warm, she couldn't put her hoof on it. The last one most definitely smelled like fruit. Her magic opened the door, and she examined the room, her vision stopping on the tub in the middle. The bath house was mostly dark, candles lit around the room, though they didn't do much for the lighting.

In the tub itself, however, a mare, or Celestia presumed was a mare, had a midnight black coat and flowing mane and tail, looking almost completely transparent. It looked over to her, smiling softly and warmly with half lidded and cat-like eyes as it waved towards herself slowly, saying in a deep and almost alluring voice, "Come, let us talk."

Remembering last time, Celestia began trotting forward, sitting down on the outside of the tub. It's water bubbled lightly, looking _extremely_ inviting. However, she managed to ask, "Who, or what, are you? And how is this here?"

A light giggle came from the mare as she rolled her neck lightly, returning the powerful gaze to Celestia, "Don't be coy, Celestia. The bath house here always had heat regulation, it's just that I sparked it back on with some magic. Now, why don't you join me? It's very nice, I assure you."

"You didn't answer my...question." Celestia found it oddly hard to not do as the mare asked. However, the itching question was who she is. Celestia did, however, begin taking off her regalia. The mare grinned at this, simply sighing and saying, "Oh come on, you prude. Alright, my name is Nightmare. You've probably never heard of me."

Celestia muttered a 'Huh' in response to the name, slowly, and reluctantly, dipping a hoof into the pool of water. Instantly, a relaxed sigh left her. It was warm, but not anything like the hot tubs she was familiar with. However, that meant she could stay in it for as long as she wanted to, and even bathe in it. Taking a few moments to orient herself, Celestia let herself slip into the warmth of the water with a long, drawn out sigh of relaxation.

Nightmare offered a smirk at this, then saying, "So, why do you come to visit me, Celestia?"

The strange way Nightmare addressed her sounded most akin to almost looking down at her, as if _she_ were the Princess in the room. Of course, Celestia knew that she was the one with royal authority. The mare seemed to disagree.

"Well? Out with it." A hint of anger was in her voice as the two eyes that were trained so intensely on Celestia made her ears splay backwards slightly and leave her mouth an inch or so agape. Though, it fell open even more as she took her eyes away from the two that had been piercing her own. Celestia would've gasped, but she didn't have the time to, as she mare moved closer, having scooted towards her on the semi-crude seats in the pool, the mare's wings finally being seen.

Celestia's eyes darted to Nightmare's horn and then to her wings, making her head run full of questions. The first that came was, "Are...d-did you make the Moon and Sun lock in place?"

The white alicorn's voice was no longer holding itself up on the not-so steady royalty tone, and instead it was aghast and full of trepidation, and possibly even worry. Nightmare simply grinned wider as Celestia found herself next to the black alicorn.

Suddenly, the same feelings from earlier began to leak into her mind. She was more aware of it than before, but the other mare's proximity of their bodies alone was making her get a faint blush on her cheeks as Nightmare answered, her voice lower and almost sultry sounding, "Well, I suppose you could say that."

The two eyes that she had been locked into earlier were now utterly _intoxicating_. As much as Celestia had known something would try to play mind games with her again, she just couldn't tear her gaze away. A soft hoof caressed her cheek, down to her neck, then wrapped itself around there.

A soft gasp left the Sun Princess as she felt herself tugged to the dream-like mare, resting slightly against her, though continuously staring into those bright, teal eyes. The world's features became less intense, seeming to soften and slowly become almost nothing compared to the two beautiful eyes in front of her.

At this point, Celestia found her trains of thought strange, but she just couldn't get a hold on them. The sweet aromas, the encapsulating eyes and the tender strokes and tugs all slowly began to erase such thoughts. A small jumble of words left her instead of the intended questions of 'What's happening', as she found herself slowly leaning into Nightmare.

With nary a word or sound, Celestia found her face being leveled with Nightmares, their muzzles only inches away, Tia's head being led by one of Nightmare's hooves. A sly grin was on her face, but Celestia didn't notice that, and her breath began to pick up ever so slightly. The Princess's cheeks burned a deep red as she swallowed dryly.

A slight yelp came from Celestia as Nightmare moved ever closer, her vision filled by those two eyes. The black alicorn began to speak slowly, "I know what you're thinking, and I can see it in your eyes. But I know all you can see is mine..."

And her voice, her _voice_. It was so tempting, dripping with promise of so many different things. Celestia leaned her head a bit forward, yet Nightmare made no move to get away. Before Celestia knew what was happening, her lips were gently pushing against Nightmare's, which slowly began to push back with more force.

The hoof holding Celestia's head under her chin slowly moved and instead wrapped around her back, pulling the Sun Goddess into an almost kneeling position in front of Nightmare, whom tightened the grip around her neck, thus deepening the kiss.

Celestia's eyes fluttered a bit, a small sigh coming from her as she was embraced, slowly and carefully by the midnight black alicorn before her. Everything seemed to fade out, everything but the pool of warmth, the sleek body before her, the lips locked against her own, and the same two amazing eyes which had captured her's what felt like hours ago.

A bit hesitantly, Celestia shut her eyes, the image of the two that were watching her in the darkness of her closed eyes. The hoof behind her head left, going to her chest and making small, swirling motions on it before moving slowly downward. Another addition was found as Celestia's lips were prodded by a tongue, which she graciously accepted, opening her mouth and allowing the invader inside. It caressed everything it could gain purchase against, taking in her taste.

It was then that it began to work against Celestia's tongue, a low moan coming from her as her body shivered. Whatever was happening, she had no power to truly stop it, and her mind definitely agreed with this line of action. A giggle came from the luscious voice as the kiss slowed to a stop, leaving Princess Celestia panting lightly and with a bright crimson blush on her cheeks.

She slowly opened her eyes, but only just barely, and saw that her mouth was still a bit open with her tongue hanging out, a string of saliva connecting their lips broke moments later. A small whimper came from Celestia, one she would never think she was to make, but Nightmare simply removed the hoof that was rubbing just _barely_ above Celestia's inner haunches.

"Now now, I don't think I should reward you yet." _Reward? What is she talking about._ The one thought that Celestia could even think of was that, as she whined lightly, and slowly nuzzled Nightmare's neck. It wasn't so much that she wanted to, but she felt as if she was compelled to. The alicorn giggled once more, both of her hooves now on Celestia's shoulders.

Somehow, Celestia _knew_ what Nightmare wanted. It was as if instinctual, but she knew better. An outside influence was most likely to blame, but she didn't much care. Nightmare spoke after Celestia had finished her, albeit half-awake, thought, "I want you to come up to the bed chambers. I'll be waiting for you, sweet little Tia."

A small stroke of her mane left Celestia shivering, and Nightmare disentangled herself from Celestia. This was easy enough, and the Princess of the Sun found herself panting quietly, her tongue lolling out and with her eyes half open. They slowly drifted shut, no longer wishing to be awake. And so she slept, dreaming of how Nightmare would ravage her._What a strange thought_. This was her only rebuttal.

* * *

Gasping, Celestia awoke on the cold, stone floor. Or rather, she would've if she wasn't on a blanket-like piece of cloth. Slowly, she rose, realizing that she wasn't wet whatsoever. Glancing about as she got up on her two front hooves, she saw that her vision was still unclear, more so than last time. Every blink of her eyes contained the look of the two slits, both with an impossibly attracting glow.

Picking herself up, the Princess stumbled slightly as she worked her way out the door. A firm thought in her head told her to go back to the bedroom chambers. She had to, no exceptions.

* * *

Within a few minutes of stumbling and a single, small trip, Celestia found herself at the door that she had first investigated._Wait, I was here before? Of course, it was...I can't remember. I must be imagining things._ With a shake of her head to clear the strange thoughts, Celestia entered the room. It greeted her with the same sweet-smelling aromas, making her instantly want to melt.

Looking to the right and left lazily, she saw Nightmare waiting expectantly on the bed, a spot in the covers being held open for her. Nightmare simply smiled and said, "Come."

The word was more of a command then a question, but Celestia simply walked over and laid herself down in the bed. The warm covers surrounded her as Nightmare gestured with her head to come closer. Instantly, she scooted up to the mare and rested her head just below Nightmare's chin and sighed contently. Something about this felt...right. A small scratching in the back of her head was trying to convince Celestia otherwise, but it was a ridiculous concept. Nightmare had never done anything to wrong her, why would she be wrong?

A small laugh came from Nightmare, before she said, "Good girl. Now, I want you to lay on your back."

Slowly, Celestia did so, her mind still sometimes being questioned by itself. However, every touch, every scent and every sight of Nightmare eased them. Not to mention what she said, it made her shudder with pleasure. Her hind legs were still closed, but she bit her lip as Nightmare moved on top of her, but then began to move about, being careful not to disturb Celestia's daze.

A weight rested on Celestia's chest, her forehooves behind Nightmare's flank, an even sweeter scent making her mouth water lightly. Her eyes ran across the folds of what she assumed was Nightmare's marehood as she bit her lip harder, a pang of pain coming from it. Nightmare's gently and guiding hoof was placed on Celestia's head as it was guided slowly towards her lower lips. A lustful and somewhat husky voice came to her, which made Celest's nethers begin to feel slick, "Go on, I know you want to."

An experimental tongue slipped from Celestia's mouth, gently lapping at the somewhat pink lips. Nightmare let out a long, drawn out moan and pushed herself further, only an inch or so between Celestia's mouth and Nightmare's slit. In turn, this made Celestia shiver, a sense of accomplishment went through her as she began to lap at the lower lips with slowly gaining vigor.

The grip on her head tightened, tugging slightly with every few licks, low moans coming from Nightmare as Celestia felt a strange emptiness in her mind. It's not as if she was...forgetting things, but more like things were being placed. But weren't they already there? A gentle pulsing was flowing through her, which erased the thoughts as quickly as they arose, and she quickly got back to work. After all, what else was she supposed to do?

Her sloppy licks were by no means good, and every now and then Nightmare would tug a bit hard, almost as a sign, and Celestia would then begin to focus on the area she had just gone over. The gentle pulsing was so soothing, and the taste of Nightmare's fluids and slick marehood was enough to drive her forward. Not to mention the growing heat in between her own haunches.

Nightmare's breathing was already picking up, but she let out little gasps, louder moans, and shook slightly. The hoof pushed Celestia's face into the soaked crotch, the top of her muzzle inside the midnight black alicorn's slit, causing her to let out a loud and shaky moan.

This led to Celestia shivering heavily, moaning quietly herself, the vibrations on her tongue causing even more pleasure for Nightmare. She dug her tongue wherever she could get it, enjoying the fact of pleasing Nightmare in any way. It just felt good, and more than that, right.

This was short lived however, as Nightmare's back legs suddenly clenched slightly, surrounding Celestia's head and truly blocking her vision, as well as some of her hearing. A lustful and long moan came from Nightmare as she bucked her hips lightly, dousing Celestia's face in her marecum.

The juices caught her off guard, leading most of them to get on her muzzle, and some on her face.

After about half a minute of Nightmares little shivers and Celestia continuing to gently lick, she pulled away. Celestia whined loudly, having been enjoying the taste. Nightmare responded quickly, "Hush. You've been a very...very good girl. And for being such a good girl, I think you need a reward."

Celestia said nothing, only nodding, her body heating up even more as she panted lightly, neglecting to lick the juices off her lips and muzzle, leading the intoxicating smell to stay, as well as the taste on her tongue.

Nightmare moved over, near Celestia's flank. She slowly rubbed the side of one, focusing on the cutie mark of the sun. In turn, the Princess half moaned, half whimpered, lifting her lower half up as a sort of offering. This led Nightmare to grin and remove her hoof and wind it back. A loud smacking sound filled the room as Celestia yelped, jumping slightly. At least, her upper half did, as her lower was being held in place by magic.

"Bad girl. You don't ask...you beg." The two words, 'Bad girl', sent a pang of guilt.

Another smack. And another. All three, plus a few more, were landed directly on Celestia's cutie mark, only making her small cries more delicious for Nightmare. Once she stopped, she looked to Celestia expectantly, and she saw the so-called Princess begin to stutter out a sentence, laced with lust and need, "P-Please, I want you so bad, N-Nightmare I-"

Nightmare interrupted her, immediately pressing her hoof into the slightly red marks, making Celestia suck in breath through her teeth, "No no. Not 'Nightmare'. I want you to call me...Mistress Nightmare. Or just Mistress, if you really can't get it all out."

Another giggle, so lighthearted, in such a raunchy situation. It certainly was bizarre, but not as bizarre as what Celestia forced herself to say, "M...Mistress Nightmare, I want you to do whatever y-you want, anything, just...please."

A few twitches of Celestia's hips proved her point, and Nightmare slowly removed her hoof from her red flank and instead placed it on the bed. Celestia then found herself slowly turning towards the end of the bed, followed by the command, "Turn around, show me that juicy flank of yours."

The dirty words an absolute disregard for who Celestia _was_ sent her into a frenzy. She wanted- No, she _needed_ to be ravaged, to be used. It sounded so wrong, but felt so right. Much quicker than when she turned onto her back, Celestia flipped herself around and placed her back hooves onto the carpeted floor, sticking her ass out for all to see.

Of course, Nightmare was _more_ than happy to observe. Slowly getting up, she moved behind Celestia, slowly mounting her. A shudder went through the white alicorn as she bucked her hips backwards slightly, muttering an apology. Nightmare then giggled, her mouth right next to Celestia's ear. She gently nibbled it as she ground her hips into Celestia's curves, a moan coming from the seemingly former Princess.

"That's it, moan and get so pleasured without your Mistress even touching your dirty little marehood." The words didn't much help the small sheet of resistance that Celestia had left, the pulsing which had erased the thoughts from before growing stronger as Mistress Nightmare continued to grind into her, leaving Celestia to only moan, shake, and pant.

Her legs shook, a firm and loud smack coming from behind Celestia as Mistress Nightmare firmly whacked the other side of her flank, leaving her to only whimper and groan oh so much louder in pleasure. Every single touch, motion, smell, it was too much for the "Princess" to bear and not collapse.

However, Mistress Nightmare certainly made sure she didn't fall, slowly moving away from her ears and beginning to buck her hips slightly into Celestia's, Mistress Nightmare's moans coming more controlled and almost like feminine grunts. Celestia's, on the other hoof, were uncontrolled and simply wild cries of pleasure. Smack, grind, moan, grunt. Over and over, and the simple motions and sensations were all that Celestia could focus on.

Her eyes shut tightly, a very small something in the back of her consciousness told her that something was wrong with her. She was being manipulated, controlled. That voice was snuffed out every time it came up by the pulsating feeling that ran throughout her body, which she discovered, originated at her forehead and went throughout.

Before long, tears were forming in Celestia's eyes, not from the pain of being spanked over and over, as that had become nothing but endless, stinging pleasure, but that she was _so close_, but completely unable to cum. She couldn't form the words to beg her Mistress for release, and she already felt a rush of fluids coat the fur on her flanks and something like a low roar come from Mistress Nightmare.

The burning fire in her loins was driving her insane, the pulsations fading from abnormality into the string of actions. She finally felt the last bastion of, what she considered wrong, thoughts and securities fall, as she cried out in the throes of ecstasy, "M-Mistress, please, I-I need you!"

Mistress Nightmare's movements had slowed to a stop as she slowly leaned down on the shaking, broken, panting and soaked mare, speaking in the same gentle, warm tone, "Go ahead and cum for your Mistress, pet. Be a good girl."

No matter how much Celestia may have wanted to resist, she couldn't. Her Mistress commanded it. She can't deny her Mistress. All at once, she froze up, a very large and final pulse of the energy flowing through her and intensely into her nethers, before her eyes opened as wide as they could go and rolled back. Screaming incoherently, nearly in the Royal Canterlot voice, and in utter bliss. Then she collapsed.

* * *

Slowly, consciousness came back to Celestia. She looked around a bit, everything in her mind hazy and unsettled. What happened? Nothing seemed static, and she slowly moved one of her front hooves, as if to reach for something. It was caught, gently, by a black coated one, which she recognized _very_ well.

A slightly dopey smile adorned her face as she looked to it's origin, Mistress Nightmare looking at her with a smile and half lidded eyes, "Good morning, my pet."

She nuzzled Mistress Nightmare lovingly, and would've most likely purred had she been a feline. The Moon's gentle glow moved through the windows of her room in Canterlot. Celestia's hoof was set down beside her, and everything began to grow clearer. Staring into the eyes of her Mistress, Celestia asked, "How are you Mistress..?"

An uncertainty remained in her voice, but Celestia thought nothing of it. Mistress Nightmare smiled wider and sighed lightly, "I am feeling well, pet." Her horn also lost it's glow, and Celestia felt the pulsing stop, as gentle as it was.

Leaning against her, Celestia smiled widely. She loved her Mistress. And she always will.


End file.
